Toys currently exist which enable a user to build functional structures by interconnecting different pieces. However, these inventions have inherent limitations.
For example, a toy has been produced which contains three types of pieces which can be connected together to build planar structures. The pieces include dowel-shaped connectors, stoppers and movable pieces. The movable pieces are in the shape of blocks, cylinders and rings and have openings which allow them to slide along or rotate around the connectors. The stoppers are ball-shaped and have openings smaller than the diameter of the connector, to produce a tight fit when the connector is inserted. To utilize this toy, the movable elements are strung onto the connectors. The connectors are then inserted into the stoppers to prevent the movable pieces from sliding off the connectors.
This toy, however, does not have the capacity to produce three-dimensional structures. The block-shaped movable pieces have two openings in the same plane only. Therefore, structures built with this toy are limited to single plane constructions.
Other toys, such as Legos, enable a user to build structures by connecting plastic units together which have interlocking parts. However, these toys are very modular and therefore limit the amount of deduction and planning necessary to build a functional structure. Also such toys generally do not contain movable assembled pieces. Any movable pieces present are merely representational and therefore their functions are already defined. As a result, this toy is very limiting.
Similarly, with Tinker Toys a user can assemble structures from certain components. However, the function of each of the components is so well defined that the use of each part is very narrow. The parts that allow kinetic function are also narrowly defined. This toy also lacks non-representational movable parts and multiple shapes, and therefore limits a user's ability to design and construct complicated and functional structures.
It is therefore desirable to have a new toy which enables a user to design and construct complex functional structures from abstract, non-representational components. It would be particularly desirable to have a new toy that allows creation of three-dimensional structures with non-representational movable parts.